Treatable sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) serve as cofactors for a sexual transmission of HIV. Enhanced screening efforts among those presenting for HIV pimary care along with early treatment may be a successful strategy to prevent further transmission of HIV. In the present study, we seek to determine the prevalence of neisseria gonorrhea (NG) and chlamydia trachomatis (CT) infections and the prevalence of high-risk sexual behavior in an HIV primary care population.